


this is exactly what it looks like

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex needs to bleach her brain, F/F, Relationship Reveal, SuperCorp, kara and lena are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex finds out about her sister's new relationship, by catching Kara and Lena stumbling through Kara's apartment door, kissing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1291





	this is exactly what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](https://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/621411466040459264/a-prompt-that-you-could-write-if-you-wanted-can-be) anon prompt from tumblr. Enjoy!

Alex finds her eyes growing tired, wondering how long she should wait for Kara before she starts getting worried about her whereabouts and the fact that her last text went unanswered. They both have the night off, so Alex thought an impromptu sisters’ night was in order because they haven’t had one in a while.

But Alex is at Kara’s apartment and her sister isn’t, and with no mention of plans for the night, Alex is really beginning to wonder where her sister is, deciding between using the DEO to track down Kara, or just giving her space and trusting she can handle herself because it hasn’t even been two hours yet since they last spoke.

Alex jolts up from her position on Kara’s couch to a knock on the door, which is less of a knock and more of a bang, which immediately puts Alex on guard.

She reaches for her gun, regretting leaving it at the DEO when she finds her hip empty.

Of course it would be missing, why would she need it at sisters’ night?

(Maybe she should carry her gun around more with how often they do get attacked while off duty).

Alex is looking around for some other weapon when there’s another knock, this time quieter but still loud enough to make Alex concerned.

Not for the first time this evening, she wonders where Kara is, as she slowly moves towards the door, wonders if she should press the button on her watch to call Supergirl or not. She’s not sure where her sister is, but knows she’ll come in a heartbeat if she thinks Alex is in danger, which Alex isn’t sure if she is yet or not because all there’s been are two bangs on the door, no shouting, no other noises that would cause alarm.

It could just be the neighbours. Or it could be something else. Someone here, after Kara.

At least Kara isn’t here.

She considers again pressing the watch, because if she herself is in danger, Kara will berate her for not calling her sooner.

More investigation is required before she does that.

And a knife.

Then she can investigate the disturbance at the door and then at least feel semi protected.

Alex is halfway across Kara’s apartment, when the door swings open, Alex jumping into a defense stance on instinct, ready to attack or defend herself, she’ll have to make do without the knife.

All of that flashes through her mind in a moment, her fight reflex a lot stronger that her flight, whoever this intruder is, she’s ready.

But as fast as all that happens, her flight reflex kicks in just as quick, when she catches sight of the intruder, which turns out, definitely isn’t an intruder, because you can’t be an intruder in your own home.

Alex suddenly wishes is _was_ an intruder though, as she stands, frozen, the ‘flight’ part not working as well as she’d like, acting more like a deer caught in the headlights now as she watches her sister.

Her sister and Lena. 

Her sister and Lena kissing.

Her sister and Lena touching in places she doesn’t need to see, Lena’s hands tangled in Kara’s hair, Kara’s on Lena’s hips.

Things only get worse when she realises that the noises she heard were probably Kara pressing Lena up against her own front door.

Kara’s hands slip around Lena’s back, down, and someone _moans._

Her gag reflex is still working, her eyes screwing shut when her brain finally starts working again. “Oh my God.”

“Alex!”

Alex hears the alarm in Kara’s voice, but keeps her eyes closed, she doesn’t want to see Kara and Lena are touching, ever again. “Are you guys done?”

The silence she’s met with is unnerving, so she slowly peeks an eye open, ready to slam it shut again if she catches sight of anything untoward.

But they’re standing apart, no longer touching, both red faced and standing awkward. Alex is going to pretend the red faces are from embarrassment, not the activities she’d interrupted.

She can’t ignore the tousled hair or red stained lips though.

“What are you doing here?” Kara finally says, fingers adjusting her glasses. She’s nervous.

“I thought we could have a sisters’ night, but I didn’t realise you were _busy_.” 

Implication sits heavy on the last word, because Alex didn’t know, had no idea that it was even a possibility that she could interrupt Kara and Lena kissing.

Sure, she knows about her sister’s crush, has sat and listened on so many nights over the past three years, about how much she likes Lena, she’s received the ‘ **She’s just so pretty,** ’ texts and ‘ **Help me I want to kiss her** ,’ texts. Alex has seen the looks, been there for pep talks, helped when Kara thought Lena and Sam were a thing.

But Kara, not once, has mentioned that anything has changed.

“I…” Kara swallows, glancing at Lena. “I can explain?”

Alex doesn’t miss the slight nod of Lena’s head in response to Kara’s question.

“Lena and I are dating,” Kara says, but it comes out sounding more like a question. Until Lena reaches over and threads their fingers together.

Kara shoots Lena a soft smile, it’s small, but it’s there, and Alex can’t even be mad or upset that they didn’t tell her sooner, because Kara looks happy and Alex knows just how much Lena means to her sister.

And she knows how much Kara means to Lena too, has seen it, in their entire friendship and now apparently their relationship too. The looks, the touches, how Lena softens but only around Kara.

“Lena’s my girlfriend,” Kara says, stronger, surer this time. And then she’s beaming, and Alex can’t help but wonder if it’s the first time she’s ever said it, because Kara knows her sister, knows she’d be the first person to tell about her change in relationship status.

“Finally,” Alex grins. Even if this isn’t exactly how she wanted to find out about this recent develop. It’s going to be a long time before she gets the image of Kara and Lena stumbling through the door kissing out of her mind, maybe she should ask J’onn to help, but regardless, she’s happy for her sister, and for Lena too.

“You’re not mad? That we didn’t tell you, I mean?”

“No, I’m not, but I am going to leave so you two can continue your date.” Alex shudders at the thought of where it was going before she interrupted. “But we’re going to talk soon, okay? I want to hear everything.” Or most things, she probably doesn’t need to hear about the rest of tonight.

“You don’t have to leave on my account,” Lena says, talking for the first time since they arrived.

“I’m not, I’m leaving so you two can have the rest of your date night and so I can go and drink copious amounts of alcohol to try and forget about what I just witnessed.”

She doesn’t think J’onn will help her anyway.

“Sorry about that,” Kara winces, cheeks definitely red from embarrassment this time. Lena looks apologetic too. There’s still lipstick smeared across both their lips, which isn’t helping.

“I’ll just know from now on not to turn up unannounced anymore, because I don’t want to be interrupting you and your _girlfriend_ ever again.” She throws the word in because she knows Kara will love it, and she does, she beams at the term, Lena’s own smile shy and happy.

“Call me tomorrow, okay?”

“Of course,” Kara agrees, accepting the departing hug Alex offers her.

“I’m so happy for you,” Alex says quietly into Kara’s shoulder, though she thinks Lena hears it too when she catches Lena’s eye as she pulls away. “You too,” she adds to Lena, who ducks her head and blushes and it’s sweet.

They’ve both been through so much and deserve to be happy, and Alex is glad they’ve found that together.

“But, can we please, all collectively agree, to forget this night happened?” Alex adds, mostly now because it’s fun to watch them blush, even as she does herself.

Alex is still smiling as she leaves, but that’s mostly because she sees the way Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s waist and presses a kiss to the side of her head as she walks out the door.

(Kara persuades J’onn to let them both have the next night off too, so they really do get to have their sisters’ night and Kara fills her in on all the new developments from the last two months.

The night is mostly the same as others, with Kara talking nonstop about how pretty and funny and amazing Lena is, but this time, she doesn’t complain about how she’s too scared to ask her out, doesn’t complain about how much she wants to kiss Lena or wonder out loud how soft her lips are.

Instead, Alex gets to hear all about their first date, which Kara didn’t realise they were on until Lena kissed her at the end. She gets to hear about their second and third and fourth dates, until Kara stopped counting, about how Kara asked Lena to be her girlfriend even if they weren’t ready to tell people yet.

She gets a brief overview of their first time, because it’s all both of them can handle without blushing and giggling.

But most importantly, she gets to share this big thing with her sister, she gets to see how happy and in love Kara is).

(Alex tells the story of how she finds out about them at their wedding).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
